


Iridescence

by ABECrudele



Series: Stories from a Mortal Hero [2]
Category: Mortal Hero: Patron of the Gods
Genre: Gen, Grocery Shopping, Hair Dyeing, Nonbinary Character, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABECrudele/pseuds/ABECrudele
Summary: Just something i wrote for the Mortal Hero discord server.





	Iridescence

Jordan was comparing the two bottles of conditioner in her hands, wondering if she should go for her regular one for her colored hair or something else.

While internally debating, she occasionally checked if Caleb, her younger brother, was close by. They were almost done with the groceries so she does not want him to wander too far.

After a heated discussion in her head, she grabbed the conditioner she normally uses and started looking for her brother. She was a little surprised that she was able to find him on the other end of the hair product aisle.

“Caleb, is something up?” Caleb jolted upon hearing his name. He turned to his older sibling and stammered, “Ye-yeah! I’m good!”

Jordan tilted her head with a questioning glint in her eyes. Her gaze went to the shelves behind Caleb and noted on what her brother was looking at: hair dye.

Much to her disappointment, they were all in the typical assortment - the regular shades of blond, brown (she considered black to be a part of the brunet family) and red. 

Ever since she dyed her hair into a vibrant peach for a dare (thanks, Devon, she grumbled), she found herself loving the stark contrast of her hair to everything else. And she just. Couldn't. Go. Back.

Once the peach fades, she had been experimenting with different colors and dyeing styles for the past two years. And Caleb had been with her along the way. She always takes his suggestions with a great deal of consideration, adding her twist when she only felt the urge to.

Jordan looked at the strand of her hair; the plum color was running on its last leg. She suddenly smiled at the idea in her head.

"Hey, Caleb..."

"Yeah, Jordan?"

“I’m gonna call Leigh for another hair-dyeing session this weekend. You wanna join in?”

Caleb looked at her with a questioning brow. “But you always let m-”

“Leigh may not be comfortable bleaching a kid’s hair,” she interrupts him, “but if it’s just dyeing, I think they’ll be ok—KKKAAKKK!!!” Jordan was so glad that she is used to Caleb’s tackle-hugs. Her budget could not handle a hit if they damaged anything.

* * *

Jordan was preparing the area and the materials they need for their dyeing session while Caleb was thoroughly drying his hair.

They immediately went to the door when they heard the doorbell and greeted Leigh inside.

“Good to see my favorite siblings yet again,” Leigh smiled as they put down their bag and took out their gloves and brushes.

They turned to Caleb. “I’m sure Jordan gave you a good run-through of what we’re going to do…but then again, you’ve been my assistant every session so I know that you know the ins-and-outs of dyeing, right?”

Caleb grins in response.

“Good.” Leigh faced Jordan and asked, “So, what’s the poison this time?”

Jordan handed them an unlabeled container. “Something like mermaid-ish sea blue.” Leigh removed the lid and checked the contents. “Looks good.”

They put the container down and asked with a grin, “So then…who’s first?"


End file.
